Pas très Secrète Story
by MissVampireTeam
Summary: Tous les personnages de Twilight devant les caméras, sauront-ils garder leurs secrets? Votez par review pour éliminer les candidats :)


Coucou tout le monde! Voici ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir

* * *

-Quoi ?! T'es malade Alice !

-Bella, je suis sérieuse. T'a besoin de te détendre après que ce connard de Démétri t'ait larguée. Et au passage devenir célèbre, et peut-être rencontrer un mec qui ne connaît rien de ta vie…

-Peut-être Alice mais Secret Story ! L'émission dont on se moque depuis toujours ! Et d'ailleurs je n'ai aucun secret…

-Mais si ! Tu te débarrasses de ton déguisement de Barbie et le tour est joué !

-Ali…menaçais-je

Trop tard. Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans l'appart, me suppliant d'accepter. En dernier recours, elle me fit sa moue irrésistible. J'étais déjà vaincue.

-Alice Brandon, t'as de la chance que je t'aime trop pour te tuer. C'est ok.

-T'es la meilleure ma Bell's !

Elle me sauta au cou et se dépêcha de m'entraîner dans le plus grand centre commercial de Seattle. 2 heures plus tard, j'étais débarrassée de mes mèches blondes et de mon lissage brésilien, et je retrouvais mes longues boucles chocolat. De même j'en profitais pour enlever mes ridicules lentilles bleues azur, pour laisser place à mes prunelles brun chocolat.

Alice me traîna encore quelques temps dans les magasins, me faisant acheter des tonnes de vêtements branchés mais qui couvrait mon corps deux fois plus que mon ancienne panoplie de Jet-setteuse. Alice avait insisté pour payer, malgré les 4 zéros de la facture. J'avais maintenant deux valises et un sac pleins à craquer de jeans slim, de bikinis et de tongs.

Le lendemain, la phase la moins agréable du plan d'Alice, alias Le Lutin Diabolique, commença.

Je me douchais, me séchai les cheveux, et me maquillait légèrement, d'un peu de mascara et de crayon noirs. Je mis un slim noir, des talons hauts et un débardeur blanc. Je me regardais longuement dans le miroir, clignant des yeux devant mes cheveux anciennement platines, et mon corps qui me paraissait délavé une fois débarrassé de ma double couche d'UV.

Je me rendis dans les locaux d'Endemol, la société qui produit Secret Story, pour passer mon casting.

J'entrais dans l'immeuble tremblante, ce qui aggrava encore plus ma maladresse habituelle : je tombai deux fois dans l'escalier, et trébuchai une fois sur un câble de caméra. Alors que je me relevais, une petite rousse aux yeux verts m'accosta :

-Hey salut toi ! Moi c'est Maggie, je suis la directrice artistique. Tu es..-elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son planning- Bella Dwyer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis Bella. Je suis là pour le casting.

-Bien sûr. Assis toi, je t'en prie.

Je me posai sur une chaise en fer forgé ultra-inconfortable. Devant moi, Maggie discutait avec une femme imposante et un géant brun, tous les deux d'une bonne trentaine d'année.

-Bella, je te présente les patrons de TF1, Siobhan et Liam. On a quelques questions à te poser.

-Bella, on va être directs, s'exclama Liam, physiquement tu as ce qu'il faut pour la télé, tu corresponds à ce qu'on recherche maintenant. Et c'est plutôt positif sur toi. Bon, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai 19 ans.

-Très bien, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je fais des études littéraires.

Liam allait poursuivre quand Siobhan l'interrompit sèchement :

-Bon, Liam, arrête là c'est bon. On passe aux choses sérieuses tu veux ?!

Liam se renfrogna alors que Maggie s'impatienta :

-Oui Bella, quel est ton secret ?

-Eh bien…En réalité je ne m'appelle pas Bella Dwyer. Je suis Isabella Swan, la fille du mannequin Renée Swan. Mon père, Charlie Swan, est le directeur de la PJ de Seattle.

Les trois personnes devant moi se turent, et soudain Siobhan s'exclama :

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin des 100 000 euros, non ?

-Eh bien disons que je cherche quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis et pas pour mon…argent. Et si je gagnais, ce dont je doute, j'ai l'intention de l'offrir à une association.

-C'est noble. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu vas trouver ton bonheur dans cette saison. Tu es prise Isabella !

-Sérieusement ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas mentir, je rougis, et…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, personne ne peut deviner CA. Le tournage commence dans trois jours.

-Mais…

-A lundi Isabella !

Maggie me poussa carrément dehors ! Je n'y crois pas qu'Alice ait réussi à bouleverser ma vie à ce point, alors que sans elle j'aurai passé l'été à regarder la télé dans mon lit en avalant des oreos, sous le regard horrifié de ma mère. Ma mère qui, en tant qu'ex-top-model, s'indigne dès que je mange une tartine de Nutella, quand elle n'est pas occupée à me reprocher de ne pas être devenue mannequin comme elle, alors que mon père m'engueulait parce que je ne faisais pas d'études de droit.

C'est pour ça que j'étais partie m'installer chez ma meilleure amie, Alice, depuis ma majorité. Interrompant ma réflexion, mon portable sonna :

-Allo ?

-Bellaaaaaaaaa ! Dis-moi qu'ils ont dit oui !

-Hum..Oui ?

-Mais c'est génial ! Dit Bella moi aussi j'ai un secret…Faut que je t'en parle mais c'est pas possible par téléphone, on se voit chez moi. Encore félicitations Bellie Bells, tchao !

* * *

Tadaa! Vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
